In many wireless communication networks, large amounts of data, such as information, files, and/or media (e.g., pictures, audio, and video, must be transferred between devices. In some cases, this data needs be transferred between subsystems or between components of a given subsystem. Current systems use radio frequency (RF) communications (e.g., Bluetooth, WiFi, and/or Cellular communications) or a physical link such as Ethernet or optical fiber to transfer data between devices. However, the RF band is regulated and provides a limited amount of bandwidth. Furthermore, RF communication sends energy in all directions, thereby providing low security, low efficiency, and a source of electromagnetic interference (EMI).